One Step Backward Two Steps Forward
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another edition of my continuing series with my OC Zach Hotchner, Aaron and Haley's oldest son with Jack being the younger one. Zach is now married to Caleigh. This story will involve them and the rest of the melded family I have written including Aaron and David Rossi. However, I'm going to let the title speak for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is the part I backed away from in** _ **Perspective**_ **on the advice of my OK Teacher. Plus just a bit more to keep you all interested.**

 **I hate doing it. But I have to. All rights to** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. You know; the gang that screwed over Thomas Gibson.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The day after Jack left with Lisa and Pete, Caleigh and Zach slept in a bit with Zach having a day off. Zach had got up to let Lex out and feed her, and then snuggled again with his wife. When they did get up, Zach cooked a huge breakfast for them, letting Caleigh sleep.

When she came down the steps, Zach offered Caleigh her usual cup of coffee. Caleigh smiled, taking the cup, took one sniff and put it down on the counter, shaking her head.

"That doesn't smell right."

"Babe, I made it like I always do."

"Zach, I'm sorry, it just doesn't smell right."

"I'm sorry," Zach sincerely apologized.

Caleigh shook her head. "It's not you; I think it's me. I just feel off for some reason."

Normally a light breakfast eater, Caleigh ate more of the scrambled eggs and bacon than Zach did. Zach looked at her. "Babe?"

She shyly looked at him. "I missed something last week."

Zach looked at her and deeply processed her statement. "You telling me…?"

Caleigh smiled. "I think I might be pregnant."

"You need to get to a doctor," Zach said, getting off his chair at the table. "Now."

Caleigh shook her head with a smile. "It's too early Zach. If I am pregnant, I'm barely pregnant. The doctor won't be able to tell us much. Let's wait another month and then see what happens."

Zach looked at her. "Have you talked to your mom?" Caleigh shook her head. "Call her now," he said with the Hotchner voice of authority.

Caleigh smiled at him. "I don't want them to know. Not yet." She got out of her chair, grabbing her plate. "Zach, it's too early. Let's just this play out for little longer," she said kissing him. "I love that you're worried about me," she smiled. "But let's take this one step at a time." Zach looked at her. Caleigh laughed. "I win the argument," she smiled.

"How so?" Zach asked.

"I didn't get the Hotch glare," Caleigh smiled, kissing him again and took her plate to the sink. Her cell rang on the counter. Caleigh looked at the caller ID and smiled. "It's Moesha, Rashad's mother." She answered the call.

"Hey Caleigh," Moesha said, "We know Zach has a day off. Pedro and Alec…"

"Alec?" Caleigh asked.

Moesha slightly laughed. "That's what everyone in the neighborhood calls Alejandra. We live next door to them and are having a cookout tonight. Please join us."

Caleigh smiled. "We'd love to; but we don't come empty handed."

Moesha smiled. "We sorta figured that out about you kids. You're on hamburger and hot dog buns, two large bags of ripple chips, Miguel's favorite, and French Onion chip dip. Plus, it's BYOB. And you two and Josh and I toss in ten dollars each for the huge fruit salad that Alec will make."

Caleigh smiled. "What time do you want us there?"

Moesha laughed. "With the boys getting time with Zach?"

Caleigh laughed as well. "Message received."

"And Caleigh, bring Lex along. The boys would love that." Moesha smiled.

Caleigh smiled. "Got it; thank you so much for the invitation. We'll be there."

Zach looked at Caleigh as she ended the call. She smiled. "We're finally getting neighbors."

"Thank Jack for that one," Zach smiled.

"That and a bike," Caleigh smiled back. Zach gave her the Rossi point with his soft Hotchner smile.

-00CM00-

Josh and Pedro smiled at Zach playing catch with the boys in the backyard of Josh and Moesha's home as they got the grill going. Miguel fired a fastball at Zach that he caught. He took his catcher glove off, shaking his hand. "Geez Miguel, did you have to give me your heater?" Miguel slightly smiled.

Caleigh was sitting on the deck with the two mothers. She shook her head. "He is so responsive for him being autistic. It's just his communication skills." Alec looked at her. Caleigh smiled. "I just completed my Master's Degree in socially challenged elementary and middle school students. While my primary focus was on the economic factors those students face, I also did a lot of research on autism," she smiled.

"What happens with that degree?" Moesha asked. Caleigh knew she and Alec were both school teachers as well.

Caleigh smiled. "I definitely want to use it. But I've got to find the right venue with Zach and me living in two different cities."

Alejandra looked at Moesha. "One of my cousins is a teacher. And her husband plays pro soccer in Seattle, while their home during the off-season is in the San Diego area. She works for the National Education Center. It's a private company."

"You should check that Caleigh," Moesha smiled.

"Something like that would work better with Zach's schedule. I'd be working after school when Zach's already left rather than me working during the day. We'd be like two ships in the night with me having a day job."

As they all sat around the picnic table eating, Rashad looked at Caleigh. "I noticed your pool yesterday."

Caleigh smiled. "You're welcome to use it Rashad any time." He smiled. "As long as me or Zach are around to be life guards." He frowned.

"Rashad, being a pro athlete means I have an agent to deal with. If Jose, my agent, found out we let you swim in our pool without supervision, our butts would be grass. And besides, Caleigh and I are more responsible than that."

Josh shook his head at Zach. "You have to deal with that?"

Zach shook his head back. "If Jose had his way, one of his staff would fly the plane for the Braves' charter flights." The three couples laughed.

"Learn. Swim," Miguel said.

Alec looked at him. "You've tried how many times Miguel? With how many teachers?"

Miguel shook his head. Rashad smiled at Alec. "None of them were Caleigh." Miguel gave his soft smile.

Zach looked at the boy. "Miguel, you can trust Caleigh with your life." Miguel looked at Zach. Zach smiled. "You already know that." Miguel held up the hand that usually twisted for a fist bump. "Miguel, you're gonna be a fish before I end my baseball season."

"Swim," Miguel said.

Caleigh smiled at him. "You and I are going to get that done."

"Swim," Miguel said.

Rashad smiled. "Can I help?"

Caleigh looked at Miguel. "That's up to you? Do you want Rashad there?" He looked at Caleigh. "Miguel, I need a yes or no." Miguel nodded his head.

Moesha shook her head. "If you need a letter of recommendation, just let me know." she smiled.

"I'll give my cousin a call," Alec added.

-00CM00-

Two days later, Zach was walking out of SunTrust Park with Andy. The Braves had lost another game to the Phillies with Sean Newcomb, a kid brought up from the Gwinnett team, being the pitcher that night. The two friends were quietly critiquing Newcomb's performance. It wasn't good.

"Why don't you two say something?" Zach and Andy turned to see Tom Glavine behind them. Glavine was a masterful, left-handed pitcher in the last glory days the Braves had. He was inducted into the same Baseball Hall of Fame class as Greg Maddux and Bobby Cox. Glavine occasionally served as an additional guest commentator for the Fox Sports South broadcast which he did that night.

"Because we're both rookies like him," Zach said.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Glavine glared at them. "Both of you. You've been on a winning CWS team." He looked at Zach. "Twice for you." He looked at Andy. "And when did you become the pitcher you are now with a 2.37 ERA?" Glavine glared at him. "After Zach joined you in Gwinnett. Yes, you're both college graduates and don't want to rub that in. But guys, you've got more smarts and more work ethic than they do. The veterans respect that. The kids? They don't get it until you call them out and join you two in prep at the level you two do. The level that is expected of pro baseball players."

Andy and Zach shook their heads. "We don't want to come off as better than them Glav," Andy defended.

Glavine shook his head. "That's the thing Andy. You both are. You are ready to play at this level; they don't understand the work it takes. They think it's just hit the weight room, do BP and infield practice. You two have to step up for them and be their examples to follow because of your hard work in the video room and your maturity."

"How Glav?" Zach asked. "We gotta balance team and how we feel towards them."

Glavine smiled. "Talk to Kemp, Fiddle and Kake; have those veterans call a player's only team meeting. Let Kemp start it being senior and then you two guys slide in; using those college educations of yours to delicately address what those kids need to learn."

Zach and Andy looked at each other and then Glavine. "You two are not rookies. You two are heads and shoulders above that. But your quiet college philosophy of 'follow our example' doesn't work with kids that young. They need their asses kicked to do that. And they don't have the maturity you two do. It's you two that have to show them that maturity being around their same age. Step up; this team is getting so close to dominate again. If you two lead and get the rest of the young kids to follow your lead, the Braves will be back to that," he smiled, slapping them both on the shoulder as he kept walking to his vehicle.

Zach and Andy stopped walking and looked at each other. Zach shook his head and looked at Andy. "How you gonna sleep tonight?"

"Not worth a shit," Andy said. "I've got too much to think about." Zach nodded, agreeing with his friend.

"See ya Friday morning Andy," Zach said.

Zach drove down the street to him and Caleigh's southern home and noticed the lights still on in the living room and shook his head. _Cal doesn't do that. She has most of the lights out waiting for me_. He quickly hit the button to open the garage door and sped into the garage. He flew into the house.

"Cal, you OK?" he shouted. Lexie barked at him at the top of the steps. Zach flew up them. "Cal?"

"I'm in our bathroom Zach." Zach ran in and looked. Caleigh was doubled over in pain, sitting on the toilet.

He ran to her. "What's the matter?"

Caleigh shook her head. "All of sudden I got some horrible cramps watching the game on the bed with Lex. I made it here." She looked at Zach with tears. "I'm menstruating horribly. I think I lost our baby."

Zach shook his head. "I need to get you to the ER." He opened the door under the sink, reached in and grabbed a pad that Caleigh used during her period and handed it to her. Caleigh shook her head. "I'm too weak." Zach got it set in her panties, got her up, grabbing a towel and pulled up her shorts, placing the towel between her legs and sat her back down. He quickly went to the dresser and got Caleigh a quick change of clothes and handed them to her. He pulled her into his arms and carried her down the steps and put her into the passenger side of the truck. He went back and quickly locked the garage door going into the house and raced to his truck.

Ten minutes later, he carried her into the Lawrenceville ER. "I need some help here!"

It was a slow night for the small hospital. But small did not mean incompetent. They sprang into action. "ER one," a nurse pointed at Zach. He rushed her in and put her on the exam table. The nurse looked at him and started to push him out.

"Damnit, that's my wife," he shouted.

"Who we are going to take care of sir," the nurse calmly said. "But we need you out of the room."

The lead doctor looked at him. "Get out kid." The nurse pushed him out the door. "Please work with Julia," she motioned at the in-take attendant, "while we take care of your wife."

By the time Zach finished with Julia, the doctor came out and looked at him. "For the record, you are Zach, her husband?" Zach nodded. "I'm Dr. Tanner," he slightly smiled. "You can come in and see your wife." They shook hands.

"How is she?" Zach asked before they went in the door.

Tanner rubbed his shoulder. "She's fine; let's go inside," he smiled, opening the door for him.

Zach looked to see Caleigh hooked up to an IV and shook his head. "Zach," Dr. Tanner said, rubbing his back, "she needs that with the blood loss she incurred." Zach looked at him. "Yes, I think she had a very early term miscarriage. They can happen; and more often than you think."

Zach moved to Caleigh. "How are you?"

Caleigh started to cry. "I actually feel better than I did. I don't like the outcome."

"We'll get through it," he smiled, kissing her. "God guides our lives. I know you don't want to hear that right now. But Cal, it's what we believe. What we have believed from day one." Caleigh looked at him, wiping tears. He looked at Tanner as the nurse smiled at Caleigh, rubbing her shoulder, handed her some tissues.

"Caleigh, do you have an OB-GYN?" Dr. Tanner questioned.

"Dr. Laura Navarro," Caleigh said, wiping more tears.

Tanner looked at her, and smiled. "Laura is one of the best. While you take in the rest of that IV, I'll have Julia make a priority appointment for you tomorrow. Please trust her you two," he smiled at the couple.

"Doc?" Zach questioned.

Tanner smiled. "Once that IV bag is drained, you two go home and get some sleep." He looked at Zach. "I know your day job," he smiled and then looked at Caleigh. "You get more. I'm sure Julia can make an afternoon appointment for you."

"And then let Laura do her thing," Tanner smiled. "I'll say it again. She's one of the best; and will answer all your questions. In the meantime Caleigh, your heavy bleeding has stopped. The IV was just to build up your fluids. You go home, deal with a normal menstrual cycle and see Laura tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor," Caleigh smiled, wiping a tear. "I feel better; I'm just a little emotional."

Tanner smiled. "You're feeling better is the IV giving you some fluids. And you're going to be a little emotional due to your hormones. That will get better as well."

Zach looked at Tanner and stuck out his hand. "Thanks Doc; my apologies for being an ass to you and your staff earlier."

Tanner smiled. "You were worried about your wife. We get that Zach. Don't question tonight what happened. Just promise me you two will listen to Laura tomorrow."

Zach squeezed his hand. "You got it Doc. Thank you," he smiled.

He rubbed Zach's shoulder. "You kids are going to get through this." He smiled. "And be parents. Someday soon," he smiled more.

"Thank you Doctor," Caleigh smiled.

###

 **A/N: Gwinnett is the Triple A baseball club that Zach and others used to play on. It's one level below playing for a pro team.**

 **ERA is Earned Run Average. It's the measure of how well a pitcher pitches. In the most simple terms; I won't go into what all the stats are involved to get to an ERA. In baseball terms: "anything south (as in under) of 3.00 is amazing".**

 **Kake is Nick Markakis, another veteran on the Braves' team.**

 **Rut roh. Did I forget the tissue box warning?**

 **I think y'all know where they are by now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach helped Caleigh into the truck and shut her door. Climbing in to drive home, he looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. Caleigh started to softly cry as they left the parking lot.

Zach put his hand on the console between them. "Hold my hand Caleigh." She took it wiping tears.

"I'm so sorry Zach."

"Babe," he said, squeezing her hand while concentrating on driving, "you have nothing to be sorry about. We didn't know until two days ago. I don't know about you, but it hadn't really sunk in with me. You need some sleep and to see Dr. Navarro tomorrow."

"I know," she whispered. "It's my damn hormones right now." Zach squeezed her hand.

"If you chew me a new one later, I won't mind," he smiled at her.

"That won't happen," Caleigh smiled back. "But some more crying may be involved."

"I'll be here for you. Promise babe," Zach said, turning onto their street.

Zach got Caleigh to bed and went downstairs with both their cellphones. He shut them off, put them on the kitchen counter and plugged them in to charge. _We need quiet time right now. Just us_ , he thought.

He petted Lexie to get her settled down and went upstairs. He pulled off his sport shorts and t-shirt and curled up next to Caleigh who was already sleeping.

Lexie woke Zach at seven to be let out. Zach heard Caleigh get up and use the bathroom while he was waiting to let Lex back in, unplugging their phones. He left them off. Five minutes later, he climbed back into bed, rolled on his side and put his arm around Caleigh. "You OK babe?"

"I'm not flowing as heavy, but I did need a change. I just need more sleep. I feel exhausted right now."

Zach rubbed her hip. "Go back to sleep." Caleigh spooned up next to him and quickly fell asleep. Zach joined her, softly snoring in her ear.

Lex nudged Zach's foot three hours later. It got no response. She nudged it harder. That didn't work either. So Lex jumped up on Zach's side of the bed and stuck her cold nose in his ear. That woke him up and he rolled over to look at her. "Got it Lex," he yawned. "You need to take a dump after breakfast," he whispered. "Get going."

Lex flew off the bed and headed downstairs. Zach gently rolled out to let Caleigh sleep more, pulled on the sport shorts and t-shirt he took off earlier and sleepily went down the steps. After letting Lex out, he took the apple juice out of the fridge and looked around in there. Polishing off his glass of juice, he let Lexie in.

"Mom doesn't feel good. You stay down here," he said, rubbing the hair on his cheek with one hand while pointing at her with the other, "While I go brush my teeth. Then you and I will make a grocery store run together."

 _Woof_ Lexie softly barked. Zach shook his head. "You are so a mama's girl." He got another soft _Woof_. Zach shook his head again, quietly going up the stairs.

Coming out of the grocery store with three bags, Zach smiled at all the customers that stopped to pet Lexie with her head out the back window of the truck. It was a typically warm, yet not scorching hot Georgia morning. "Did you get enough attention," Zach asked, as he started the truck and turned the AC on high for Lex. Lex loudly barked in the backseat, wagging her tail. Zach laughed backing out of his parking spot.

-00CM00—

Dave stuck his head in Aaron's office as he was heading to get more coffee. "Zach has the day off. Have you heard from him?"

Aaron shook his head. "No; and his phone is off."

"He's probably charging it," Dave smiled. "Relax Aaron."

-00CM00-

Caleigh woke just after eleven to the smell of breakfast sausages cooking. After using the bathroom, she put on some clothes and came downstairs. Lex was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. "Hi my lady," Caleigh smiled, giving her a big dose of love. "What's dad doing?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

Zach was putting the fried sausage links into the oven to keep them warm. He gave the pancake batter another mix, smiling at her. "How do you feel?"

Caleigh smiled, kissing him and accepting his hug. "Like I'm ready for this breakfast."

After they both ate heartily which made Zach feel good looking at Caleigh, they quickly cleaned the kitchen together. "We both need to get going for my appointment this afternoon," Caleigh said.

"You shower, I'll shave," he smiled.

Sitting in the waiting room of their local Georgia medical clinic, Caleigh looked at Zach. "No knee bouncing?" she smiled.

Zach shook his head. "First off," he softly said, "I'm not a teenager any more. More importantly, I have full buy-in on this visit. You need answers."

"You mean _we_ need answers."

"No babe, I mean you." He looked at her. "I know you blame yourself for the miscarriage. I'm hoping Dr. Navarro takes care of that."

A nurse entered the waiting room. "Caleigh Hotchner?"

Zach and Caleigh rose out of their chairs together. The nurse smiled. "Sir, Dr. Navarro sees Caleigh first and then talks to both of you."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "Now my knee is going to bounce up and down." Caleigh laughed and kissed him. She followed the nurse to the exam room.

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse came into the waiting room and smiled. "Now Zach."

"Thank god," Zach said. He followed her to the room. Caleigh was already dressed, sitting on the exam table.

"Hi Zach," Dr. Navarro said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My son is a huge fan of yours," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"I'm honored Doctor," Zach smiled. "But right now, I'm more worried about my wife."

Navarro smiled. "Sit down Zach," she nodded at a chair in the room. She smiled at both of them. "Dr. Tanner is an excellent ER doc. He knows about early term miscarriages. But he left it for me to tell you two." She eyed them both. "Early first term miscarriages in first time pregnancies can happen about twenty percent of the time." She eyed the two of them. "You two hit the one out of five ratio. It happens."

She looked at Caleigh. "And you did not do anything wrong; other than fall into that twenty percent category." She smiled. "And over ninety-five percent of my patients that go through this get pregnant again within a year and go full-term." She rubbed Caleigh's shoulder. "They actually have smoother pregnancies," she smiled. "I know this is a loss for you two. But being so, so early," she said, looking at the couple. "What? Two days?" she smiled, shaking her head, "I don't think you have a thing to worry about."

She looked at the two of them. "Here's the tough part. Caleigh's reproductive organs need to settle down. I want her to go through another menstrual cycle before you try again."

"God, I so love condoms," Zach said, rolling his eyes.

Dr. Navarro laughed and then gave him a glare. "Her hormones are raging right now."

Zach threw his hands in the air. "I get it Doc. I'm the good husband."

Dr. Navarro smiled, looking at Caleigh. "That should pass in the next twelve to eighteen hours. Your next menstrual cycle should be normal. If it's not, you call me ASAP."

Caleigh smiled. "Actually Doctor, the huge pancake breakfast my husband cooked for me this morning sorta put down the hormones. I feel a lot better."

"You gotta love comfort food," she smiled. She looked at the both of them and smiled. "You two are handling this really well. Just keep doing it." She looked at Zach. "Your wife just needs a little more rest. And comfort food."

"Chicken tetrazzini for dinner," Zach smiled.

Dr. Navarro looked at Caleigh. "Can I borrow him for the night?"

"No," Caleigh smiled.

Navarro smiled. "Go home you two; Caleigh take a nap. Your BP is still a little down. And then just relax. I know this was huge in your world. In mine," she smiled, "I think it might be a better thing in the long run."

"Thank you Doctor," Zach smiled.

Navarro smiled at him and looked at Caleigh. "I'm available via your clinic e-chart message board if you run into any more issues." She smiled. "You take that nap, eat the wonderful dinner your husband is going to cook for you and get a good night's sleep. You'll be fine by Friday."

"Thank you doctor," Caleigh smiled.

-00CM00-

Caleigh was tucked in napping with Lexie when Zach turned on this cellphone. He scrolled through the messages and texts he had received and quickly decided to answer the biggest one, hitting the callback button.

"Hey Zach," Moesha said. "Is everything OK? I got up to use the bathroom last night and noticed some lights on that I normally don't see."

Zach smiled. "Thanks for keeping an eye out on us." He explained what happened. "I just turned on my cell and you're the first person I needed to call. I'm leaving tomorrow morning at seven for a road trip. Our best friends, my teammate and his wife live in the development, but they aren't as close as you. I'm sure Victoria will be all over checking in on Caleigh. Hell, she'll probably bunk in. But you're a mom. Can you do the same for me please?"

Moesha smiled. "All over that Zach. And for the record Zach," she said with a pause. "I went through the same thing before I had Rashad. I'll be there for her."

"Thank you Moesha," Zach smiled. "Now I need to answer the two voice mails and three texts from my dad."

Moesha softly laughed. "I think you should get that done Zach."

"I'm all over it; I'm now starting to get the Uncle Dave treatment via text," he smiled. "Have Caleigh explain that to you," he smiled more. "Thanks for the back-up."

"Any time Zach. Good luck on the road trip. The boys will be watching."

Zach smiled. "Thank you so much for your support. It's wonderful for us to have neighbors."

Moesha smiled. "Neighbors that care Zach. Call your dad."

Dave and Aaron were heads down doing a profile on a case in Dave's office for the Stevens Point, Wisconsin PD. It was textbook. But as usual the PD Chief knew a Congressman that knew the FBI Director. Dave shook his head at Aaron sitting across from his desk. "This shit does not get old for you? They just need a kick in the ass to do their jobs."

"Welcome to my world Dave," Aaron softly smiled. His cell buzzed in his breast suit pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "It's Zach."

"About god damn time," Dave growled. Aaron took the call, putting it on speaker.

"Zach, what's going on?"

"Hello to you too dad."

"Don't give me that. You've been out of communication for over twelve hours on your day off. That breaks the just charging the cell phone time."

"And so you sic Uncle Dave on me?"

"I'm your father and I got worried."

Zach smiled. "I'll give you that one dad."

"What's going on?"

"Dad, I got home from work last night to Caleigh on the toilet with most of the lights on in the house. She started to not feel good and went upstairs to our bed to watch the game."

"Zach is she OK?"

"Dad, she had an early first trimester miscarriage. And I mean early. She didn't figure out she was pregnant until Monday when I made her some coffee." Zach filled in the rest of the details.

"How is she now?"

"Taking Dr. Navarro's recommended nap with Lex," Zach smiled.

"You sound tired Zach."

"I am dad," Zach responded. "Before that all rained down on us, Tom Glavine chewed Andy and me a new ass walking to our vehicles after the game last night. He challenged the both of us to step up for the rookies being brought up. It wasn't pretty. Obviously, Caleigh is my first priority. I've got that covered. But I've got a lot to think about."

"How is Caleigh covered with you leaving tomorrow morning?" Dave asked.

"Thanks dad for having me on speaker phone. Who's office and which case you working a profile?"

Aaron smiled. "Dave's office; and I'll say it again. Any time you want to join the BAU…."

"Shit dad, you two deal with your whachadoodles. I've got my own to deal with on my job."

Dave looked at Aaron. He immediately read what Dave wanted to hear. "Son, how is Caleigh? Really?"

"Dad, Dr. Navarro was wonderful with her and calmed her down. Caleigh thought she did something wrong. She didn't; Navarro confirmed that. That's why Caleigh is sleeping so well right now. I make more comfort food for her tonight. I've got the neighborhood watch committee to keep an eye on her while I'm gone. And I'm pretty sure Vic will be here for the weekend."

Aaron smiled at Dave. "I think Caleigh is in good hands son. You relax and let them do that job while you do yours."

"And follow-up on that ass kicking Glavine gave you," Dave growled. "He's right."

"Hi Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "I knew you'd be the hammer. Andy and I privately talk to Kemp and let him start it. We can't do that. But Matt is senior on the team. And we trust him. Honestly, he sees the same things Andy and I do. That will be easy."

"And your wife?" Dave asked.

"Is your hearing getting that bad with your age Uncle Dave? I told you. The neighborhood watch group is going to be all over this. I just hope they don't overwhelm Caleigh."

"I'm not that old," Dave fired back. Zach laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh son," Aaron said. "It's a tell to me and Dave that you think everything is alright with Caleigh."

"After this afternoon dad, we both are. Shit happens; we got the chance of getting it. Honestly dad, it was so, so soon, it hadn't really set in for me. And if Caleigh's hormones weren't raising holy hell right now, I'm pretty sure she'd admit the same."

Dave smiled at Aaron. "Son, I'm sure Beth will want to talk to her."

"Have her call after dinner dad. And dad, Jack is old enough and has had the sex education talk. Please don't leave him out of this loop. I hate it as much as you do, but he's growing up."

"He's right Aaron," Dave intoned. "I think it's a I'm buying Sal's pizza night," he smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Dave," Zach said, "just rub it in." They all laughed. "No shit guys, we both miss it that much." Aaron and Dave smiled.

"And Zach," Dave said, "you step up and take care of that bigger problem. Just like your dad, you have a team to take care of. Do it."

Zach smiled. "Message received Uncle Dave. Why I love you."

"Back at you kid," Dave smiled.

"Talk to you later tonight Zach," Aaron said. "Love you."

"Love you too dad."

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning! Partial baseball chapter. Just go with it. Please.**

Chapter 3

Caleigh came down the steps and let Lex out. She walked into the kitchen to her husband cooking. "Please don't tell me you cooked that chicken."

Zach kissed her. "No, I didn't. I cheated. I bought a rotisserie chicken when I took Lex to the grocery story this morning while you were sleeping." Caleigh looked at him with her bright smile. Zach smiled back. "You know our girl. It was an in and out run with me with the windows open for the mutt while I got our breakfast stuff. She was the hit of the parking lot." He looked at her, pulling Caleigh into a hug. "How do you feel?"

Caleigh kissed him. "I feel much better."

Zach smiled, putting the tetrazzini in the oven. He pointed to the counter. "I dare you to turn that phone on."

"How many know?"

"Dad and Uncle Dave; they were doing a consult together when I finally called dad. But that means Beth as well." He looked at her. "And maybe Vic, Moesha and Alec to keep an eye on you while I'm gone."

"Zach," Caleigh said. "Really?"

"I love you babe," he smiled. "And I cannot fly tomorrow and not worry about you without some back-up."

Caleigh smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you."

"Moesha said her and Josh went through the same before they had Rashad. She's been there babe. I can only be the supportive husband. Please talk to her because she knows what you're dealing with. You ladies talk," he smiled.

"And you guys only talk about work issues, not your feelings," she said, looking at Zach. "What happened?" Zach looked at her. "Zach, I know you've got a lot on your mind." Zach shook his head and told her about the conversation with Glavine.

"You gonna go with it?"

"Andy and I are going to talk to Kemp tomorrow on the flight to St. Louis," he smiled. "Now babe, please call your parents."

"They don't know?"

Zach smiled. "Honestly babe? Do you really think dad or Beth would call them and say 'guess what happened'?"

Caleigh smiled, rubbing his side. "No, they wouldn't."

After having a long talk with her parents, especially Rachel asking all her medical questions, Caleigh smiled at Zach, opening a bottle of beer for her, handing it to her and then his own. "No mom, you don't need to come down this weekend. Vic is here, so are Moesha and Alec. And honestly, I feel a lot better after what Dr. Navarro told us. What happened is a one in five chance. It happened to Moesha and Josh. I'm OK. And I've got my support system here. I'll be fine."

-00CM00-

Caleigh leaned back in her chair at the table in the kitchen nook. "I needed that so much," feeding Lex her last bite of garlic bread that Zach had made with the meal.

"So you up for Round Two?" Caleigh looked at him. "I've had my cell on silent with vibrate during dinner. Dad, Beth, Jack and Uncle Dave are having dinner together. I know they want to talk to you. But I've been holding them off until we ate together."

Caleigh smiled. "I love you; bring on the rest of the family."

Zach pulled his cell out from his cargo shorts pocket and hit the speed dial to his dad. Beth, Jack, Aaron and Dave were sitting around the table eating their Sal's Pizza. "Hey Zach," Aaron answered.

"You guys are really eating Sal's Pizza?" Caleigh asked. "Just rub it in," she smiled.

"Hi sweetheart," Aaron smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better Aaron. Sleep is amazing. And it was good for me. I feel like myself again."

"Cal, I'm so sorry," Jack said. "Did I do something while I was down there?" Caleigh and Zach looked at each other. They both could tell he was near tears.

"JP, you didn't do a thing," Zach said.

"Jack, the doctor told us this can happen. You didn't cause this buddy," Caleigh added.

"Caleigh, we're here for you," Beth said.

"I love you all," Caleigh smiled. "I'm fine; I really am. And my husband has more back-up for me than I need with him leaving early tomorrow morning. I'm good; I really am."

Dave smiled. "I'm in. But Cal, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Uncle Dave. I love you too. It happened; yet, with the sleep I've got I feel more like myself. And my hormones are finally down. I honestly feel the both of us are over the hump with this. We're ready to move on. Zach reminded me of our motto last night in the ER," she smiled. "God guides our lives. We both believe that."

"Why I married her," Zach smiled.

Beth looked at Jack wiping tears. "I want to be an Uncle Beth."

Zach and Caleigh smiled at each other. "That's going to happen buddy," Caleigh said. "Someday soon."

"Promise Caleigh?"

Caleigh giggled. "That's up to your brother. It starts with him."

Beth smiled. "You sound like you feel Caleigh."

"Thanks Beth," Caleigh said. "I really do."

Jack shook his head. "I don't wanna think about that." Aaron, Beth and Dave laughed with the kids.

"Caleigh you sound wonderful. I take that you are?"

"I am Uncle Dave. I feel like myself. This was just a speed bump in our lives. We've got over it and are moving on."

Dave smiled at the others around the dinner table. "I like that profile."

Zach shook his head. "Only you Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"When are you going to take care of your problem?"

"Andy and I are going to talk to Kemp and Kake on the flight tomorrow to St. Louis Uncle Dave."

"Get it done kid."

"Got it Uncle Dave."

"What problem?" Jack asked.

Aaron looked at him. "I'll tell you later."

"We all love you both," Beth said. "And we're so glad you're feeling better Caleigh. We hurt with the two of you. But Cal, enjoy that support system you've got this weekend. Please sweetheart."

"Thank you Beth," Caleigh smiled. "I love you too. I know where you are coming from. I'm in; I don't want Zach to worry about me."

-00CM00-

The team was in their locker room Friday morning, finalizing their bags and equipment for the road trip. Matt Kemp happened to walk by Zach's locker. "Hey Matt, you gotta minute," he whispered. Kemp stopped and looked at him. "Can Andy and I get a little meeting with you, Kake and Fiddle on the flight? Somewhat private?"

Kemp looked at him. "It's about time you spoke up," he whispered back. "Consider it done," he smiled.

-00CM00-

The Delta Airlines charter flight aboard a Boeing 757 was cruising towards St. Louis two hours later. The executives were seated in the first class section that flew with the team. The first rows of the economy seats were the team coaches and staff. After that, it was the players with the veterans first; the rookies in the back. The final section of the 757 held the press staff that traveled with the team.

Yet, due to the size of the 757, the second section had open seats in the back. They were left open for players needing a nap or medical treatment. With a flight after a day off, the last seven rows were empty. Kemp got out of his seat, nodded his head at Nick "Kake" Markakis and did the same passing by Kurt Suzuki's seat.

Zach and Andy, getting Matt's text were already waiting for them in the back of that plane's section. The three veterans shook their heads as they got to Zach and Andy. Kemp looked at them. "We know what you're going to say."

Zach shook his head at him. "With all due respect, I don't think you do."

Andy looked at the veteran players. "Did any of those young guys see you walking back here?" The veterans looked at him. "No; because they were heads down playing video games."

Zach shook his head relayed to the group he and Minnie's butt chewing from Glavine. "We know the rookies think the two of us are over-smart college graduates. And we both know how much they can contribute. We're so, so close to being a winning ball club again. Andy and I have tried to set a 'quiet' example of what you have to do to play ball at this level. But they're not catching that. We need your help."

Freddie Freeman and Brandon Phillips joined the conversation. Freddie looked at the senior players including Phillips. "You know I sit next to Cob in the dugout?" They all nodded. "Cob has Swannie's hitting problems dissected. But these young kids will not engage and learn."

"Which is?" Kake asked, looking at Zach.

"He's picking up the ball coming out the pitcher's hand. We all got to this level doing that. But he doesn't recognize what is coming because he refuses to do the video work. That's the one thing about the minors. They don't have the technology to do that. You're supposed to figure it out on your own. He hasn't."

"And we," Andy said, "can't call them out. Cob and I don't feel comfortable doing that. We've quietly lead by example. It's fallen on deaf ears."

"Guys," Zach said. "Minnie and I are used to being on a winning team. This is getting tough for us with veterans like you around and these so talented young kids. Those kids need to step up. And it's not playing video games every chance they get. They should be in the video room watching film or doing it on their electronics when we're," Zach motioned around, "flying."

"You two are proving yourselves," Matt smiled at them. Zach currently had a .358 batting average along with being a solid catcher. And Andy's pitching ERA was 2.30. Both of them were living up to what the Braves expected of them.

"Team only meeting?" Kake suggested.

Kemp shook his head. "That would be calling them out. And could cause a lot of division when we really need to unified as a team." Zach, Andy and Freddie nodded their head in agreement. Phillips nodded his head as well.

Kemp looked at Zach, Andy and Freddie. "Who needs a private talk?"

"Newcomb, Swanson, Albies and Santana," Zach fired off. Andy and Freddie nodded their heads in agreement.

"I've got Albies," Brandon said. "He's my heir apparent at second base," he smiled.

"I've got Newcomb," Suzuki said. He looked at Zach. "I'll get him in the room." He smiled. "You hammer him over the head with Maddox's theory."

Kemp looked at Zach. "Maddux quote – I could throw harder. And when pitchers get in a jam, that's what they tend to do. I locate better." Zach looked at Kemp. "He's over-throwing instead of taking a bit off and locating."

"You two do the tag team," Kemp smiled at them. Zach and Kurt smiled at him and then each other.

"I'll take Santana," Kake said. "He's part of the outfield platoon."

Kemp shook his head. "You leave me with Swannie? With his head up his ass? That's what got him sent down to the minors. And the only reason he got called back up was because of Johan's injury. That lesson didn't set in with him."

Freddie smiled at him. "Why you're the team captain Cream. Let me help you with him," he smiled.

"Thanks Free; I'll take you up on that." Matt shook his head with a smile. "Let's get this done guys; and soon." He looked at the group. "But quietly; and in private." The group all nodded their heads in agreement and headed back to their seats.

The press contingent in the back of the plane, standing around, looked at each other. "Did you see that?" Terrance Moore asked.

Chip Carey smiled at his TV broadcasting partner Joe Simpson sharing another seat in the same row with him. "This team just got closer to making the next step."

-00CM00-

The Braves had a rough series in St. Louis, losing two out of the three games. But the win on Sunday made the flight to Denver a bit better with Minnie pitching a four hit shutout. Zach doubled in Ender and Phillips in the fifth inning to back Andy up for the 2-0 win.

Ossie Albies sat between Zach and Andy in the back row of the middle section of the 757 as they dissected the Rockie's pitching staff. Brandon Phillips was standing in the aisle. "Oz, you're not going to hit every pitch. None of us can. But if you put in the work, you will become a better hitter at this level."

Albies looked at Zach. "Rerun that last video of that change-up."

Zach ran it in slow motion. "See? Right there," he pointed. "That's where you pick up that it's a change-up. It's already starting to sink a bit."

In Denver against the Rockies, the team had split the first two games of the four game series. Julio had pitched a gem the first night with seven scoreless innings, matching Chad Bettis in his return to the majors after battling cancer. But the Braves bullpen, still a work in progress, let him down.

The next night, Folty was lights out pitching. Zach, Freddie, Kake and Albies all homered. Albies pointed at Phillips with a big smile. Folty cruised to 5-0 win.

The following night, Sean Newcomb was on the mound. He walked the first batter on five pitches. One of Newcomb's biggest problems was his pitch count that got too high too fast.

Zach signaled for an inside fastball to the next right-handed hitter. He then pushed his hand down a bit, signaling for Newcomb to locate instead of throw his usual 93 mph fastball. Newcomb took a bit off, perfectly hitting the spot that Zach wanted. The batter hit a grounder to Phillips now playing at third. He, Albies and Freddie turned a double play. Newcomb had two outs on six pitches. He looked at Zach who smiled at him with a small point.

Two pitches later, Newcomb walked past Zach in the dugout. "Thanks Cob," he smiled.

"We're a team Newk," Zach smiled back.

Sean Newcomb got his first career major league win in one of MLB's most non-pitcher friendly baseball stadiums with the high altitude air.

Zach got his first career grand slam, using the rarified Rockie Mountain air to hit a monster shot that traveled four hundred and eighty-five feet. Ender, Brandon and Freddie were waiting for him as he rounded third base.

"Jeez Cob, did you get all that?" Freddie asked with a smile, giving him a high five.

Zach walked towards Matt Kemp in the on deck circle. "That was a cheap shot," Kemp smiled, needling his friend.

Two pitches later, Cream put one in the seats two rows down from where Zach's landed.

"Cheap shot," Zach hollered at Kemp from the dugout as he rounded the bases. The dugout exploded in laughter.

Chip looked at Joe. "I think our Braves are about to have some fun folks."

"No doubt Chip," Joe said. "We've said the tide is going to turn. I think it's starting," he smiled.

The next night, Dansby Swanson went three for four, driving in three RBIs to back up Andy. The Braves won 5-1. In the locker room he looked at Zach and Kemp getting dressed. "Thanks guys," he smiled.

###

 **A/N: Matt Kemp's nickname is "Cream" in my world because Kemp's is a huge milk distributor in this region of the US.**

 **Terrance Moore is the senior baseball writer for the Atlanta Journal Constitution. Otherwise known as AJC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in with me on the baseball stuff.**

 **Now you get the good stuff.**

 **And just a head's up. All this time I've called a certain sports flip flop shoe exactly that. I just received my new pair that I ordered to replace the rundown, five year old pair that I had.**

 **And they are called "slides". I'm now duly educated. So are you. :D**

Chapter 4

With the time it took to get the team and their equipment to Denver International Airport and all loaded on the charter jet, along with the time change, Zach walked into a mostly darkened home a little after midnight. He set down his book bag, containing his laptop on the kitchen table. Lexie, already sleeping in her bed, woke and wagged her tail at him. Zach knelt down and petted her back to sleep. He shut off the kitchen light above the sink Caleigh always left on for him and headed upstairs with his luggage bag.

Walking into the bedroom, he opened his bag so his suits the team required the players to wear on road trips wouldn't get so wrinkled. He looked at pulling the suits out and then softly mumbled, "The hell with that." He left the suitcase lying open, moving to take off the suit he was wearing, pulling off the coat.

"I heard that," Caleigh softly giggled. "Welcome home."

Zach yawned. "It's good to be home. That bed looks damn good."

"You didn't sleep on the flight home?"

Zach shook his head at her, taking his dress shirt and t-shirt to the clothes hamper in the laundry room down the hall. He came back in the room unzipping his suit pants, sitting on the bed. "It was rookie classroom 1101. Now that we've got them on board; more importantly, them seeing that it works, they've become sponges. Not that I'm complaining. We're all glad they're finally stepping up and getting it. I'm just damn tired. Playing at Coors Field with that high altitude air is always tough on me," he said, throwing his suit pants into the closet. "Then throw in some August heat and humidity."

Caleigh looked at him. "Is that how Aaron Hotchner takes care of his suits?"

Zach looked at her. "I'm not Aaron Hotchner," he said, collapsing into bed. "Thank God." He pulled Caleigh to him pulling the blanket up. "How are you feeling?"

She kissed him, curling up onto his chest. "I'm fine Zach like I've told you every day you've been gone," she smiled. "But I'm not listening to you snore. Curl up on your side on your side of the bed," she said, rolling off. "I'm going the other direction." Caleigh got on her side. "I'll cook you a big breakfast at eleven."

His answer was his first soft snore. Caleigh smiled and joined him in sleep.

At seven the next morning, Lex put her cold nose into Caleigh's face. Caleigh heard her coming up the steps and smiled at Lex. "Thanks girl for not waking dad," she whispered, quietly climbing out of bed. Lex raced down the steps.

Caleigh came up the steps ten minutes later and climbed back into bed. Zach rolled over and spooned up next to her. He started to softly snore again. Caleigh smiled.

A few minutes later, Lex walked into the room, burping loudly and then jumped up on the bed.

"Really?" Zach mumbled.

"Really," Caleigh softly laughed. "Just get back to sleep before she starts snoring."

Caleigh woke a couple hours later to Lex's first fart bomb. "That's it," she said, nudging Lex awake with her foot. Head downstairs." Lex lifted her head and yawned at Caleigh. "Now," Caleigh softly growled. That got Lexie's attention along with another foot push. She jumped off the bed as Caleigh softly rolled out from Zach's arms, leaving him in blissful sleep.

Starting her breakfast prep, Caleigh heard Zach come down the steps. He walked into the kitchen in sport shorts and barefoot. "How much time do I have?" He looked around. "And what are you making?"

Caleigh smiled. "Your breakfast of champions you did for your dad one time when you were so sick." She looked at him. "And yes, you have time to take a twenty minute nap and then shower and shave."

Zach pulled her close to him, kissing her. "Why I love you," he smiled. "Hey Lex! You in on naptime together?" Lexie barked, racing him up the stairs. Caleigh smiled.

The couple sat around the kitchen table eating Zach's concoction of hashbrowns, covered in shredded cheddar cheese with scrambled eggs on top. Caleigh took another bite. "This is good," she smiled. "I like this power breakfast right now."

Zach looked at her. "How are you really feeling?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "Having Moesha around last weekend, knowing how I was feeling, both physically and emotionally, was huge. Thank you for that. And Vic bunked in with me like you predicted." Zach smiled. "Zach, after talking to Moesha, I'm really at peace with this. It hurts to lose our child together. But I'm good; I really am. And I'm ready to move on when the time is right. And God does guide our lives and will bless us with a child when he sees fit." She looked at him. "For now, I'm keeping mom happy eating protein."

Zach smiled. "God bless your mom." He looked at Caleigh. "I think we owe our neighbors."

Caleigh smiled, sticking in another bite of her breakfast as Zach wolfed down more of his. She looked at him. "With your day game on Sunday, do you mind if I invite them all down for a reciprocal grill out later Sunday?"

"Bring it on babe," he smiled. "It's just what the doctor ordered for me. And I'll help you out with dinner prep."

"We supply the chicken, cheese potatoes and baked beans. And have Alec make the fruit salad with all us kicking in to help out on the cost of the fruit. Moesha said she'd make dessert."

"Please god, let it be her seven layer bars." Caleigh pointed at him with a smile, putting in another bite. Zach smiled. "I'm in; just don't plan dinner before six."

Caleigh smiled. "Moesha and I have already talked a bit about this. We're making the appetizers."

"That I'm going to miss out on."

"Poor working boy," Caleigh grinned, sticking in another bite of her breakfast, smiling at him.

-00CM00-

The Braves swept the up and coming, much like them, Cincinnati Reds on Sunday. Zach did not catch the Sunday day game. After catching two night games Brian Snitcker's philosophy was to give Zach Sunday's off. He quickly showered. His pinch hit in the eighth inning did score an insurance run to give Folty another win. Kake looked at him coming out of the shower. "Hot date," Nick asked with a smile.

"Actually Kake," Zach smiled. "Cookout with our neighbors; guess who's doing the grilling?" he smiled more.

"Get your ass out of here Cob," Kake smiled, slapping him on the back.

Zach flew into the backyard after grabbing a beer from the garage fridge. "You're home early," Caleigh smiled. Zach kissed her.

"Why I didn't imbibe with beers at work," he smiled; putting his beer bottle into his cooler cup, greeting their guests. With home games, the dress policy of the Atlanta Braves was off. Zach was wearing attire ready to cook and relax; his usual sports shorts, t-shirt and slides.

Miguel was in the shallow end of the pool with Lexie. Lexie brought in her "pool" ball. She nosed it to Miguel. With his soft smile, he'd push it back at her.

Josh looked at the couple. "I thought dogs weren't allowed into pools with the chlorine additive," he asked, keeping an eye on Rashad in the deep end of the pool.

Zach smiled. "There's a special brand out there that is pet friendly. We use it." Josh looked at him. "She's a lab; she's bred to be a water dog," Zach said. "We can't have a pool and not let her in. The costs of the water and time to rinse her off, not to mention the possible medical side effects on her from the chlorine would outweigh what we spend a bit more for the special chemicals. And those chemicals are easier on swimsuits as well."

Pedro looked at Zach with a sly smile, already knowing the answer. "How does your agent Jose handle that expenditure?"

Zach smiled. "He's my agent. Screw him and the horse he rode in on. That's our decision; he lives with it," Zach smiled taking a drink of his beer. "And then Kelly, his wife and the accountant to our bank account cuts the check and sends us an email so we can do the math on our own as well." The other couples smiled.

Rashad climbed out the pool and looked at this dad. "I gotta whiz dad," he said. "I need a towel."

Caleigh smiled at him, shaking her head. "No you don't Rashad." She pointed at the door that opened to the area outside the wooden board fence of the pool. "If the Brothers Hotchner can pee out there, so can you. Please just shut the door so Lexie doesn't bolt."

Zach smiled at him. "Come on Rashad; I'll show you how to work the door latch." Miguel followed them needing to do the same. Showing Rashad how the latch worked on both sides, Zach shut the door, smiling at the parents. "Like Cal said, it works for Jack and me."

Rashad came back, safely bolting the door after Miguel hopped back into shallow end with Lex. He looked at Caleigh, nodding at Miguel. "When do swim lessons start?"

"On Tuesday; with Alec and Jose's blessings." She looked at him. "But Rashad, I have to back down on our original bargain. The more I know, the more I think I need those lessons to be one on one. Sorry kiddo; you're not in."

Rashad looked at her. "Can I ask why? I want to support my friend."

Caleigh rubbed his head with a smile. "I know you do. But Alec told me every attempt to teach Miguel to swim had a private teacher. But there were other kids in the pool. He needs quiet time to concentrate on what he's learning. Just me and him. And maybe a little help from a seventy pound lad," she winked.

Rashad hugged her. "Please just try and make that happen Caleigh," he said into her chest. "I know he can do it."

Caleigh kissed the top of Rashad's head. "That's the plan Stan." Zach winked at the other parents with his smile.

-00CM00-

Miguel rode up to the Hotchner home on his bike Tuesday afternoon. He put the kickstand down on his bike, walked to the front door and pushed the doorbell like Caleigh had taught him Sunday night.

Lexie flew to the door, ready to bark. "Lex!" Caleigh commanded. "It's Miguel," she said, heading for the door. Lex relaxed, wagging her tail. Caleigh opened the door with a smile. "Come in Miguel." She noticed the bag he had over his shoulder and knew his grandmother that took care of him in the summer while Alec and Josh worked was in on the plan.

Caleigh looked at him. His hand was twisting. "You know where the bathroom is down here."

"There," Miguel pointed.

Caleigh smiled. "You go in there and change into your swimsuit. I'm going upstairs to change into mine. It will probably take me a little longer; so you and Lexie hang out until I come back down. OK?"

"OK," Miguel said, heading for the bathroom. Caleigh noticed his hand was still twisting.

They walked out onto the back deck of the home. Caleigh got them both covered in sunscreen and then walked to the pool area. Lex walked quietly by Miguel's side. Caleigh looked at Miguel. "Let's go down the steps." Miguel went into the water with her and looked around.

Caleigh looked at Lexie. "Where's your pool ball?" Lex ran off, found it and brought it into the pool. "Thank you sweetheart," she said, petting Lex. Miguel slightly smiled at Lex as well. "Now please Lex, get out," Caleigh said, waving her off. Lex obeyed and went off to find a patch of shade to take a snooze.

Caleigh held the ball up to Miguel. "Do you remember this?" Miguel nodded, still twisting his hand. "Tell me what it is Miguel."

"Lex pool ball."

Caleigh smiled at him. "Very good Miguel." She pushed the ball down to the shallow end bottom and let it go. The ball sprang to the surface. "What made that ball come up so quick Miguel?" He looked at her. "You know the answer; tell me." His hand stopped twisting.

"Ball has air."

"Exactly," Caleigh smiled. "Air always makes things float to the top in water. Air always wins over water." She looked at him. "Always Miguel." Miguel looked at her. "A human body has water and air in it. Mine does; Rashad's does; Zach's does. Jack's does." She looked at him. "So do you. Yet with water in our body, what always works Miguel?"

He softly smiled at her. "Air."

Caleigh smiled. "That's how you trust water Miguel. The air in your body. It works every time, balancing with the water in our bodies. If you can learn to trust that, you'll learn how to swim."

"Teach me that," Miguel said.

"That's the plan pal," Caleigh smiled, rubbing his head.

-00CM00-

Two days later, Zach and Caleigh were enjoying a day off for Zach with a late breakfast. Lex, sleeping in the kitchen nook, suddenly sprang to her feet. The kids heard a car pull into the driveway. Zach went to the front door to look out the side windows of the door as Lex deeply barked. "Babe, you're not going to believe this."

Zach shook his head as he saw Dave get out of the front passenger side with Jack blowing out the backdoor on the same side. His dad got out of the driver's seat and smiled at Beth getting out behind him.

Zach opened the door, letting Lexie out. She nearly tackled Jack. "What the hell is going on?"

Dave smiled at him. "I had airline points to burn up."

"Yeah right," Zach said.

His dad looked at him, heading for the trunk to pull out their luggage as Jack frolicked with Lex. "Actually son, he did."

"You bought that bullshit Aaron?" Caleigh asked, joining Zach on the porch.

"He showed me his online account," Aaron said, pulling out the first bag as Zach moved to help his dad.

"And you don't think Garcia hacked that bullshit dad?"

Dave grabbed his arm. "This is no bullshit Zach. It was use it or I lose it. You know me kid," he smiled. "I don't waste the money I spend."

"You mean what your publisher's spend sending you out on your book tours," Zach smiled, pulling Dave into a hug. "Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach whispered into his ear.

Dave tightly held him and then let him go. "I sorta love you two." Lex blew up to Dave as Jack nearly tackled Zach for a hug.

Beth warmly took Caleigh into her arms, hugging her deeply. "Don't doubt this; it's legit." She looked at Caleigh. "And we had no qualms taking advantage of," she smiled, hugging Caleigh more. "How are you?"

Caleigh smiled at her. "Ready to try again when the time is right."

"I like the sound of that," Aaron smiled, pulling Caleigh into his arms.

Jack deeply hugged Zach. "You and Cal OK," he whispered, hugging his brother. Dave smiled at Zach, rubbing Jack's head.

"Yeah JP, we're good. Rashad and Miguel's parents have been a god send to us."

Jack let Zach go and looked at Caleigh coming around the rental car with Beth and Aaron. He went to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Cal." Caleigh pulled him into a deep hug, kissing the top of his head as Zach hugged Dave.

"Thanks bro; but Zach and I don't think of this as a loss." Jack looked at her. "It was just a false start; that will get us ready for the real deal."

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "That's the way we feel dad," he smiled. "We're good."

Aaron shook his head, pulling his oldest son into a hug. "Your mom and I went through three of them after you."

"I sorta love the fourth outcome," Zach smiled at him. He looked at Jack. "Sometimes," Zach wickedly smiled. Jack stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Dave smiled at father and son, sharing some time together; now with a shared memory. He rubbed Caleigh's back, pulling her into a deep hug. "I'm glad you're OK sweetheart," he smiled.

"I'm good Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled back, rubbing his shoulder. "And we really do love the surprise."

Jack looked at the group as they grabbed the luggage. "What's for dinner?" Zach and Aaron shook their heads at each other.

"Ribs Jack," Caleigh smiled. "And extra folks to join us for dessert."

Beth looked at Caleigh. "We get to meet the neighbors?" she smiled.

"If you help me put together Grandma Brook's chocolate cake recipe," Caleigh smiled.

"Done," Beth smiled, walking into the home with Caleigh. Aaron, Zach and Dave brought in the luggage. Jack brought in his backpack and got Lexie in the door.

"Cal, can I go up and get Rashad and Miguel on my bike," Jack asked, putting his backpack on the steps.

"No Jack, you can't." Jack eyed her with the rejection. Caleigh smiled at him. "Welcome to Georgia bro; they're already back in school."

"That's sucks," Jack said, grabbing his backpack.

"Hey you," Dave growled. "You're big enough. Take your luggage bag as well."

"Jack, you take the bedroom next to Zach's and me," Caleigh said.

"Oooo good," Jack mumbled. "I get to listen to them trying again."

Dave shook his head, grabbing his bag. He looked at Jack. "You having knowledge of things sexual? To paraphrase our mutual friend Penelope - that has seriously wonked my brain."

Caleigh laughed as Zach pulled Beth into a hug. "You know what Dave," Beth said, hugging Zach. "Look at the bigger picture." Dave looked at her with a question. "You might listen to Aaron and me tonight."

Zach roared with laughter lifting her off her feet to hug her. He kissed her cheek. "You rock," he smiled at her.

"The idea works for me," Aaron deadpanned with his usual, all business FBI tone.

Jack looked at Caleigh with a smirk. The group broke out in laughter.

###

 **A/N: "Swept" means the Braves won all three games against the Reds.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Possible tissue alert. Just sayin'. :D**

Chapter 5

Zach, Aaron and Dave were sitting on the back patio of the kid's southern home while Jack was playing with Lexie in the backyard. Caleigh and Beth were finishing the kitchen clean-up they insisted on doing themselves. The three guys knew it was a little one on one time for the ladies. Zach smiled. "You don't how good this feels to have a home cooked meal at a regular time."

His dad and Dave looked at him. "Don't get me wrong. I love my job. I'm getting paid to play baseball. But there is a down side. And in my world it's getting dinner at nearly midnight or later after a night game; and then putting up with crappy hotel breakfast buffets at noon the next day. That's starting to get old."

"Where the hell do you find places to eat at that time of night?" Dave asked.

Zach smiled. "We stay at major hotels in downtown areas. And honestly Uncle Dave, all the rest of major league teams stay at the same hotel. The clubs trust them that they get the routine. Hell, we stay in the same place in LA that Maddux, Smoltz and Glav did back in the 90's. The restaurants around the hotels cater to the ballplayers. The restaurant staffs love the late night big tippers," he said. "But that gets old."

"Tell us about it," Dave smiled. Zach pointed at him.

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "You OK?"

Zach smiled. "I'm fine dad." He shrugged. "I'm just sayin'. You and the team don't get that way?"

Aaron smiled. "Not many restaurants stay open late for the BAU being in town. I'm sure you eat better than we do."

"If we get another case down south and it's the Waffle House at eleven at night, I may use my service weapon," Dave growled. Zach and Aaron laughed at him.

Caleigh opened the patio door for Beth that held three glasses. Caleigh had two in her hand. Beth smiled. "Some Bailey's laced with a bit a scotch for our noble warriors," she smiled, handing the glasses to Dave, Aaron and Zach.

"You are good," Dave smiled, accepting his.

The ladies sat down next to their husbands as Caleigh handed Beth her glass of straight Bailey's.

A couple blocks away, the Willingham and Juarez families met out on the sidewalk to make the walk down to the Hotchner home. Rashad noticed Miguel was carrying a small bag. "What's up with that Miguel?"

"Swimsuit," he said. He pointed to the Willingham home. "Swimsuit."

Rashad smiled. "I'm in!" He started running for the house. Josh whistled at him. Rashad stopped and looked at him.

Josh fished a key out of his sport shorts pocket and tossed it to Rashad. "Think that might help you get into the house?" he smiled.

"Thanks dad," Rashad smiled back, running to the house.

"Make sure you lock the door again Rashad," Moesha said.

"Got it mom," he hollered unlocking the door. They all stood around on the sidewalk, waiting for Rashad. Moesha snuck a look at Miguel. His hand wasn't twisting. She nodded her head at Alec to look with a question. Alec just raised her eyebrows at her friend.

Rashad came out the door three minutes later, put the key in the lock to reset the deadbolt and ran out to the sidewalk to the group, handing the key back to his dad.

Josh looked at Pedro as they started walking. "Why do you think the kids invited us down for dessert?"

Pedro smiled. "Because they like having friends in the neighborhood. And because we keep an eye out on the house now; it's one less thing Zach has to worry about when he's gone."

Josh smiled. "OK, I'm in."

"I'm in on dessert," Pedro smiled.

"You and me both brother," Josh smiled back.

Nearing the home, the two families could hear voices in the backyard, with Lexie happily barking.

"This way guys," Rashad said, taking the group around the house to the gate to get into the backyard.

Caleigh looked at Zach as the door squeaked open. "That's an Uncle Dave project tomorrow," he smiled. Dave pointed at him, taking a sip of his drink.

Rashad and Miguel walked in first and saw Jack in the yard with Lex. Lex barked her happy greeting. "Jack!" Rashad shouted. Miguel softly smiled at his friend.

"Surprise," Jack smiled. "I've missed you guys!" He looked at his two friends that smiled at him. "What's up with the bags?"

"Swim," Miguel said.

Jack looked at Rashad. "He insisted dude. I'm just following along."

"Works for me," Jack smiled. "Can we swim?" Jack asked, looking at Aaron and Beth.

Zach softly whistled instead of his usual shrill one to not spook Miguel. "Guys, I think some introductions come first," he smiled as the two families joined the Hotchner family on the patio.

Jack looked at his friends. "It really sucks when your big brother is right," Jack said, nodding at the boys to go up to the patio.

"I heard that," Zach growled as Caleigh and Zach made the introductions.

"This is my dad and his wife Beth," Zach said. They greeted the two families.

Beth smiled at Moesha. "Caleigh said you've been her rock. Thank you so much."

Moesha smiled. "Josh and I went through the same thing just before our first anniversary. I'm glad I could help."

Dave smiled at her. "That makes you my new best friend," he said hugging her.

Zach shook his head. "Moesha, Jake, Alec and Pedro, the one and only Uncle Dave."

The boys walked onto the patio. "Guys," Jack smiled. "This is my dad Aaron and his wife Beth." Aaron shook hands with Rashad as Beth smiled at him.

Beth looked at Miguel "Hello Miguel," she smiled.

"Mom?"

Beth smiled, kneeling down. "No, I'm not Zach and Jack's mom. Their mom got murdered by a bad man. She died protecting Zach and Jack. They both love me; and I love them. But after what their mom sacrificed for them, I don't want the title of mom. That belongs to only one person." The two couples shook their head at Caleigh in astonishment. Caleigh slightly nodded her head to affirm to the story.

Caleigh looked at Miguel. "Do you understand that Miguel?"

He softly nodded his head, looking at Beth. He touched her chest. "Love," he said, with his soft smile.

Beth smiled. "I love them like the sons I've never had. But I honor their mother more for what she did to protect them." Miguel patted her shoulder.

Alec smiled. "That Beth is our son's version of a hug."

Beth touched his hand on her shoulder. "I'll take that," she smiled. "You are sorta special too my friend. Jack has missed you and Rashad so much."

"Missed Jack," Miguel said. Beth smiled at him. "Swim."

"Hang on Miguel," Jack said. "You gotta meet my dad. And Uncle Dave," he smiled.

The introductions done, Miguel looked around. "Swim," he said.

Zach looked at Caleigh. She quietly nodded her head at her husband with her soft smile.

Rashad and Jack looked at their dad's. "Can we?" they asked in unison.

Aaron and Josh looked at their watches and smiled. "Pedro?" Aaron asked.

Pedro looked at the boys. "Don't tear the doors off getting into the house to change," he smiled.

The boys slowly walked into the house through the patio door. Once inside, Jack looked at them. "Come on guys! Follow me!"

Caleigh and Beth smiled at the boys' mothers shaking their heads.

"Who's up for some Bailey's?" Zach asked the group.

Getting their order, Dave drained his glass and held it out to Zach. "Soak," Zach said, taking the glass.

Pedro looked at Dave. "Are you really the boy's uncle?"

Dave smiled at him. "My Italian heritage doesn't fit in with white bread America?" he asked with a laugh.

The boys blew down the steps as Zach put the five glasses in his two hands. "A little help guys please," he asked. Jack pulled the patio door open and let Zach out first as Aaron and Caleigh regaled the two couples with Dave stories. Zach held out Dave's glass first to him. "Dad and Cal got them completely bullshitted about you."

Dave smiled, taking the glass. "They did a good enough job." Zach just shook his head at the two couples giving them their Bailey's as they laughed.

Jack and Rashad ran towards the pool. "Stop!" Miguel said.

Every one noticed. Caleigh got out of her chair. "Jack; Rashad; follow Miguel's lead," she smiled.

Zach looked at his wife. "You did it?" he smiled with a whisper, putting his arm around her. Caleigh smiled as Miguel got his two friends to the side of the pool on the deep end.

"You ready to do it Miguel?" Caleigh smiled, rubbing Zach's back. Miguel looked at her and gave her his soft smile. "On three guys; three!"

"Two!" Zach shouted.

"One," Miguel said. The three boys jumped into the pool together. Zach walked to the apron to make sure three heads bobbed back up to the surface as Pedro put his arm around Alec who was softly crying. Moesha rubbed her shoulder, wiping away her own tears.

When they did, Zach pointed at Miguel. "You are the bomb dude!"

"Cal bomb," Miguel quietly smiled.

Zach kissed Cal's forehead. "You're good babe."

"No Zach," Caleigh smiled. "It's Miguel. He's that good. We talked over the basics of swimming just like you and Aaron did teaching Jack to swim in Uncle Dave's pool."

Zach smiled at her. "The old trust your body in the water theory."

"Works every time," Dave said.

Zach smiled at him, still keeping an eye on the boys swimming in the pool. "How you made a swimmer out of me." Dave pointed at him with his Cheshire cat grin, taking a sip of his drink. His cell buzzed in his pocket. Zach pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "Dad, can you take over here please; I've gotta take this."

Aaron rose from his chair. "Sure son," he said, patting Zach on the back as he quickly headed for the house.

Zach came out five minutes later and looked at Caleigh shaking his head. She smiled. "Done deal?" she asked.

"I sign the contract after the season is over," Zach smiled. Dave sat up in his chair, looking at Zach.

"Zach," Aaron asked with Pedro standing next to him, keeping an eye on the boys.

"Dad my rookie contract was exactly that. It covered my rookie year from my call-up last year and this season. That expires at the end of the season. Jose and the Braves have been working to hammer out a new deal."

"What about offers from other clubs Zach," Josh asked. "Not that we want to lose you," he smiled.

Zach smiled. "Free agency doesn't kick in until you've played for six years with a major league club. I'm a Brave unless I get traded." He smiled again. "And I don't think that is going to happen." He shook his head and then looked at Dave. "I'm not going to give any of you the details. That will come out when the Braves announce the signing." He smiled. "I can tell you I won't be making twenty-six million a season that the Dodgers are shelling out to Clayton Kershaw. That said, I'll be making more than we need to live on," he smiled, pulling Caleigh close to him.

"Uncle Dave, your generosity helped me; helped us get our start in life together. We pay that forward. Cal and I have talked at length. Our two dream projects are going to become a reality." Pedro got the boys out of the pool, sitting on the apron.

"The first one is a foundation that gives college scholarships to kids who lost a parent in the line of duty. It's a project that Andy, Victoria and the two of us will work together on." He looked at his dad. "Andy lost his favorite uncle in Afghanistan five years ago. Dan was Marine," he smiled at Dave. "It will be available for any child that lost a parent in law enforcement, first responder, FD or military. It will be called HAND; Haley and Dan," he smiled.

He looked at his dad and Beth with a smile. "Andy and Jose have already made their deal with the Braves for the next three seasons."

"Good for him," Dave smiled, getting out of his chair to congratulate Zach. "And I love the idea."

"The second foundation is going to be all Caleigh," he smiled at her. "My wife has her career."

Caleigh kissed him; Dave gave Zach a hug. "That will first require me to get an MBA as well," she smiled. "And it will be three phased; the first being reaching out to teachers in school districts here in the Atlanta area and in the DC area when we are home. It will offer them financial help in taking extra studies to help in dealing with autistic students."

"The second phase," Zach smiled, "will be to work with businesses in each area to hire autistics. Businesses that have jobs that have a set routine that autistics can understand and perform."

"Phase three," Caleigh smiled, "will be our biggest. We want to build and set in place support and housing for autistic adults." She looked at Alec and Pedro. "We know you've thought about what is going to happen to Miguel in forty, fifty years. We want to provide that solution for those autistics." Alec hugged Pedro, shaking her head, crying.

Moesha looked at Josh as they both rubbed tears away. "Rashad has already told us he'll take care of Miguel when they get old. Thank you for giving him that help."

Zach walked up to Rashad and crouched down. "Really bro?"

Rashad looked at Zach. "He's my friend Cob."

Zach rubbed his shoulder. "You're gonna have more than a little back-up on that my friend," he smiled. He looked at Jack.

"I think my future involves getting a college degree to help you and Caleigh out with that plan bro," he smiled. Aaron and Beth shared proud smiles.

Dave looked at Caleigh and smiled. "And the name of this venture?"

Caleigh smiled at him as Dave pulled her to him. "Miguel's Miracles."

"Perfect," Dave smiled, kissing her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so proud of both of you."

 **#####**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorite/following alerts. And to everyone that took the time to read, thank you for that. I really appreciate it.**

 **I hope I've got you all excited for what is coming in this ongoing story next year.**

 **But don't worry - they'll be more stories in this verse before I start that adventure.**

 **Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
